La vengeance a un goût de citron
by Kawille
Summary: [OS]Harry veut se venger de Snape pour halloween... Et on apprend des choses sur Dumbledore... Mon premier OS et première fois que j'ecris du mystère du suspense alors...


**Disclaiming :** Comme d'hab, tout est a JKR, mon amie (ou pas)

**Camille :** Un truc un peu spé que n'est pas dans mon habitude, juste pour halloween en fait, voilà, liez :)

**PS:** Y'a quand même un peu d'humour et un GROS clin d'oeil à la fin... Dumby is...

**

* * *

**

**La vengeance a un gout de citron**

-Nous l'avons déplacé l'année dernière, et c'était aussi une sacrée entreprise, dit Dumbledore pendant qu'ils montaient l'escalier. Il fallut le faire à la force des bras bien sûr, pas moyen d'utiliser la magie sur cette 'chose'. Nous l'avons assuré auprès du ministère de la magie contre tout accident avant même que nous l'ayons tiré de sa caisse.

_Avant de continuer, il faudrait centrer cette histoire. Nous sommes à Poudlard, une école de magie, mais tout le monde la connait maintenant. Bref, il faut savoir qu'Harry et ses amis ont quittés le collège depuis quelques années. Harry est devenu Auror, Ron glande et Hermione travail au ministère pour le nourrir... Les professeurs sont toujours les mêmes, mais Dumbledore est devenu moins marrant. Moins marrant depuis le jour où l'on a annoncé, dans la gazette du sorcier, la mort d'un certain mage noir avec pour initiales GG..._

-Mais monsieur, jamais vous ne m'en aviez parlez avant aujourd'hui, dit McGonagall quand ils atteignirent le palier du deuxième étage.

C'était une vieille femme, avec des petites lunettes, un chignon bien tiré et une peau bien ridée. Une armure qui gardait le couloir les fixait, impassible.

Le couloir était long et Snape examinait les murs et les tableaux de l'œil froid d'un professionnel de la magie noir. Poudlard était un énorme réservoir à surprises toutes plus monstrueuses et magnifiques les unes des autres.

Aux murs étaient accrochés, entre deux tableaux, des petites bougies. Comme si elles volaient seules. Sur les tableaux, de personnages grotesques s'y mouvaient. Et pour couronner le tout, un lustre décoré allumait le tout.

-Le miroir de Ryoga à été enlevé du rez-de-chaussée après un... hum... un incident malheureux, lâcha Dumbledore.

-Inutile de nous faire visiter, dit calmement Snape, je connais l'histoire de ce miroir. Je connais aussi cette école comme ma poche professeur.

-Fascinant n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard obliqué, bizarre.

-Il y a eu cette sorcière anglaise, en 1710... Et un grand sorcier de Pennsylvanie en 1746... Sans parler...

-Je connais l'histoire, répéta Snape toujours aussi calme. C'est le travail du mage qui la créée qui m'intéresse, et l'authenticité bien sûr...

-L'authenticité ?!

Dumbledore gloussa, c'était un ton sec, comme si des os avaient cliqueté dans la soupente de l'escalier.

-Il a été examiné par moi même professeur Snape.

-D'accord, lança Snape, mais n'avez vous pas chercher durant plusieurs dizaines d'années la chambre des secrets? Sans la trouver ?

-C'est vrai, soupira Dumbledore, mais l'enjeu n'était pas le même.

-Pas vraiment, répéta Snape de sa voix doucement méprisante.

Il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de coincer Dumbledore. McGonagall les abandonna au coin d'un couloir, mais Snape ne s'en aperçut même pas, trop occuper à examiner tous les recoins, comme s'il doutait de quelque chose.

Ils montèrent tous deux au troisième, puis au quatrième en silence. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus oppressante dans les galeries supérieures.

Avec cette chaleur, une odeur s'immisçait, une odeur que Snape connaissait bien car il avait passé toute son enfance à vivre dans cette atmosphère, une odeur de mouches mortes, de pourriture humide et de vers de bois rampant derrière le plâtre.

L'odeur du temps, une odeur digne des musées moldu. Il imaginait bien cette odeur semblable à celle qui s'échapperait de la tombe d'un de ses anciens élèves, qu'il détestait particulièrement... Potter par exemple, ou Weasley... _Finalement, ils lui manquaient ses élèves là... ou pas._

Au dernier étage, les reliques étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Dumbledore conduisait Snape à travers un fouillis de statues, de portraits de sorciers hideux et où l'on apercevait même un vieux squelette démembré.

Il le guida jusqu'au mur du fond, où une échelle de meunier était disposée sous une trappe au plafond. Un sort devait empêcher quiconque d'entrer là dedans.

Sur la gauche, une statue de Sokaris (_dieu de la mort en Egypte antique selon Wiki_) les fixait de ses yeux sans pupilles. L'un de ses bras était tendu et au poignet était accroché un écriteau: 'sort vite d'ici si tu ne veux pas finir comme ce squelette' suivit d'une flèche montrant le squelette.

D'une poche de sa robe, Dumbledore tira sa baguette magique, escalada les barreaux de l'échelle. Au dernier barreau il dit:

-Je n'aime pas ce miroir, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'ai peur de le regarder, j'ai peur d'y voir... ce que les autres ont vu.

-Ils n'ont fait que s'y voir eux même, dit Snape.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, s'arrêta, secoua la tête et agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la trappe. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement et Dumbledore manqua de tomber de l'échelle. Snape le saisit adroitement au vol et leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Il remonta les barreaux, le visage pâle.

-Ce miroir vous inquiète vraiment on dirait? Dit Snape sur un ton doucement interrogateur.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, il semblait paralysé. Snape, sans le montrer, commençait a avoir peur. Jamais Dumbledore n'avait eu aussi peur, du moins, en sa présence. L'histoire de ce miroir serait donc vraie ?

-Descendez, dit Snape, vous allez tomber.

Dumbledore s'exécuta lentement. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le plancher, il se remit à bavarder, comme si le sol l'avait ravivé.

-Vingt-cinq Aurors !! dit-il, vingt-cinq Aurors pour emmener cette... chose d'en bas là haut. Cette satanée chose... Je priais pour qu'elle se brise...

-Des faits, coupa Snape, des faits professeur. Pas de roman, pas d'histoire à dormir debout. Ce miroir ne peut être dangereux. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? – Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça – Premièrement: Tom Jedusor était un mage anglais qui fabriquait toutes sortes d'objet magiques pour de grand rois. Sa vie et sa mort n'ont rien de remarquable. Deuxièmement: Les miroirs qu'il a fabriqués sont recherchés en raison de leurs beautés et bien évidemment de leurs pouvoirs et non pour risquer sa vie à le regarder. Troisièmement: il n'en existe plus que cinq, dont deux sont en Amérique, et deux au ministère de la magie dans la pièce du département des mystères, celle qui reste toujours fermé. Quatrièmement: Y'a pas de quatrièmement...

-Quatrièmement: vous n'êtes vraiment pas futé, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas compris que c'est 'vraiment' dangereux, rajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot 'vraiment' ...

Snape ne prononça mot.

-C'est moi qui ai guidé le groupe d'Aurors pour porter le miroir, j'étais là quand Harry Potter a regardé dans votre précieux miroir magique et j'étais à la partie que vous, vous apprécieriez: je vantais la perfection du miroir lorsqu'Harry a levé la main et qu'il dit :'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette tache noir dans le coin? On dirait un défaut'. Puis Harry a regardé le miroir de très près et il s'est retourné, comme s'il avait vu quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière son épaule. 'On dirait une femme, mais je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. Ah bah c'est partit maintenant' et c'est tout.

-Continuez, dit Snape, ça vous démange de me dire que c'était la faucheuse hein ? Je crois que c'est l'explication habituelle non ? Que parfois, des gens marqués par le destin voient l'image de la faucheuse dans le miroir ? Allez mon vieux, sortez-le! Racontez-moi les conséquences horrifiques et mettez-moi au défi de les expliquer. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite ? Il s'est jeté par la fenêtre? Il s'est fait bouffer par son elfe de maison Kreatur ? Alors ?

-Vous devriez être mieux renseigné Snape. Ne m'avez vous pas dit que vous connaissiez l'histoire du miroir ? Il n'y a pas eu de conséquences horribles, c'est pour cela qu'on ne trouve pas le miroir dans la gazette du sorcier à la page des faits divers. Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, dit Snape, on peut monter maintenant ?

-Certainement, s'emporta Dumbledore.

Il grimpa à l'échelle et poussa la trappe. Dumbledore disparut dans l'ombre et Snape le suivit.

Il faisait une chaleur insupportable là haut. Eclairés par une seule fenêtre couverte de toiles d'araignées, Snape cherchait des yeux le miroir. Il était là, dans un angle, il était dressé vers la seule source de lumière. Dumbledore ne le regarda pas et semblait l'éviter.

-Vous ne l'avez même pas recouvert d'une toile, dit Snape, visiblement en colère pour la première fois.

-Dans mon esprit, c'est un œil et si on le laisse toujours ouvert, peut être finira-t-il par devenir aveugle... philosopha Dumbledore tout seul.

Snape ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il ôta sa cape et, avec une infinie douceur, il essuya la poussière sur la surface convexe du miroir. Puis il se redressa, ferma les yeux et pensa... Dumbledore l'espionna un instant et le vit qui tremblait légèrement, un sourire se dessina sur sa figure mais disparut presque instantanément. Snape rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le miroir.

Une pièce authentique, il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus. En réalité il n'y en avait jamais eu. Snape pouvait y voir la silhouette à demi-retourné de Dumbledore, la pièce avait l'air plus encombrée à travers le miroir qu'en réalité... Tout était pourtant très net, presque en 3D. Le léger effet d'agrandissement donnait à toute chose une courbure légère qui ajoutait comme une quatrième dimension.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent et il éprouva de nouveau de la colère.

-Dumbledore !

Dumbledore ne dit rien.

-Dumbledore, pauvre imbécile, je croyais que vous aviez dit que cette fille n'avait pas abimée le miroir !?

Pas de réponse, dans le miroir, Snape lui lança un regard glacial, mais Dumbledore étant de dos, ne pouvait le voir.

-Il y a un bout de chatterton dans le coin à gauche, est-ce qu'il l'a fêlée ? Par la barbe de Merlin, répondez !!

-Vous êtes en train de voir la faucheuse, dit Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas de chatterton sur le miroir, posez votre main dessus... Bon Merlin !! (Du genre: My God)

Snape enroula sa cape soigneusement autours de sa main, tendit le bras et appuya doucement contre le miroir.

-Vous voyez ? C'est partit, ma main le couvre ! S'exclama Snape rassuré.

-Le couvre ? Vous pouvez sentir le chatterton ? Pourquoi ne l'enlevez-vous pas ?

Snape écarta la main avec précaution et regarda le miroir. Tout paraissait un peu plus distordu. Il n'y avait pas de coin d'ombre dans cette glace, elle était sans défauts. Brusquement, une peur morbide surgit en lui et il se méprisa par ce sentiment.

-On dirait que c'est elle finalement hein ? Demanda Dumbledore. Admettez-le Snape, on dirait qu'il y a derrière vous une silhouette à capuchon non ?

-On dirait qu'il y a un chatterton masquant une petite fêlure, rétorqua Snape très fermement. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Snape avait dit ca d'un air sûr de lui, mais au fond, il jouait mal la comédie.

-Le jeune Potter était très résistant, dit Dumbledore. Il jouait au quidditch, il portait une chaine avec une inscription et une cape vert foncée. Nous étions à mi-chemin de l'exposition quand...

-La chaleur me rend malade, dit Snape d'une voix incertaine.

Il avait sortit un mouchoir et s'essuyait le cou. Ses yeux fouillaient vivement la surface convexe du miroir.

-Quand il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait un verre d'eau... un verre d'eau par Merlin !!

-Est-ce qu'il y a des toilettes par là ? Je crois que je vais...

-Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller boire, je n'ai plus aperçut que sa cape vert foncé puis...

--...être malade.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et baissa ne nouveau les yeux vers le sol. Lui, contrairement à Snape, avait l'air de très bien jouer la comédie, ses yeux pétillaient de plaisirs.

-Bien sûr, reprit Dumbledore avec une voix tremblante comme s'il avait peur pour Snape, troisième porte à gauche, deuxième étage en allant vers l'escalier, mais vous savez professeur, vous connaissez cette école comme votre poche, rajouta-t-il.

Il leva les yeux d'un regard suppliant, mais Snape avait déjà commencé à descendre l'échelle. Elle trembla sous son poids et pendant un instant, Dumbledore cru qu'il tomberait. Il n'en fit rien. Il le regarda descendre, une main appuyée sur sa bouche.

- Professeur Snape ?

Mais il était partit. Dumbledore écouta l'écho de ses pas diminuer puis mourir au loin. Quand ils eurent disparut, un frisson violent le secoua. Près de l'un des coins du miroir, une tête de taureau mangée par les mites le regardait avec des yeux plats.

Dumbledore fixait, comme hypnotisé, les profondeurs vides du miroir. Au dessous, la statut de Sokaris aux yeux aveugles esquissa un sourire mais regardait toujours.

-Je crois que nous avons réussit, dit Dumbledore en regardant intensément Sokaris. Il se souviendra toute sa vie de cet Halloween, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry apparut alors comme par magie, aux cotés de Dumbledore.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit simplement Harry. Peut être ne traumatisera-t-il plus jamais aucun élèves dorénavant ?

Dumbledore lui lança un clin d'œil et commençai à descendre les barreaux.

-Professeur ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui Harry ?

-Comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre ? Surtout le soir d'Halloween! Demanda-t-il.

-Oh, un peu d'humour, beaucoup de persuasion, et tu sais à quel point je peux l'être Harry, mais surtout, une grande soif de pouvoir de sa part. C'est lui qui a fait tout le travail. Mais je m'attends à une vengeance, il va finir par s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Mais je t'avouerais que jouer la comédie m'a beaucoup plut !! - Au bout d'un moment il rajouta – Je suis fier d'avoir été le directeur de Poudlard lorsque tu y étais toi même élève, dit-il en sortant un bonbon de sa poche.

Harry rougit, mais sourit. Il pensait à Ron, à Hermione, à toutes ses merveilleuses années passées dans le château. Il s'étonna même de penser à Draco, son ennemi de toujours.

-Serait-ce un bonbon professeur ? Lança Harry juste avant que Dumbledore ne quitte la pièce.

-Oui, tu sais que ceux aux citrons sont mes préférés... Et puis, c'est Halloween, alors mangeons des sucreries ! Dit Dumbledore en sortant un deuxième bonbon identique au premier de sa poche pour le donner à Harry.

-Encore une question professeur, puis-je?

-Je t'en prie Harry.

-Qui était ce G.G dont on a pas mal parlé dans la gazette du sorcier ses derniers temps ? Personne n'en parle au ministère et...

-Oh lui... C'était un vieil ami, coupa Dumbledore, et malgré son penchant pour le coté obscur, je l'aimais beaucoup... Mais il faut vivre dans le présent Harry, profite bien de ton Halloween et tiens, prend ce bonbon. Vraiment, ceux aux citrons sont les meilleurs !

Harry prit le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche. Il était heureux et se souviendrait toute sa vie de cet halloween : le jour où il réussit à faire peur au professeur Snape, le célèbre professeur de potion que tout le monde haïssait.

FIN

* * *

Alors?! J'demande des reviews 'videment, mais j'comprendrais si j'en avais pas... MDR 


End file.
